templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dade Leviathan
One of the most famous and oldest members of the Templars of Twilight, Dade Leviathan was elected Kage of the Templars of Twilight 15 different times. He was the only founding member aside of Leor Danal who was still alive when the Twilight Jedi joined the Order of Balance to become the Templars of Twilight. Early Life Dade Leviathan was born Marcus Nagdir Dade on the planet of Alderaan, on the fourth day of the second standard month of the year 900 before the battle of yavin. He was born at almost exactly four standard hours before morning and had bright blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. He was a plump, happy, young boy that rarely cried and when first looking upon the world, simply laughed and looked upon it with wonder. And as his mother took him in her arms for the first time, he simply squealed with delight upon seeing her shiny black hair and began playing with it, as if it was the first toy he had been gifted with. Marcus was born to Shira and Largo Dade on Alderaan. Largo was a native alderaan citizen, who had lived there his whole life. He was a painter and poet and had become so famous at the time of Marcus's birth that he was continually invited to the Viceroy's house to paint him and his family. Whatever his fame, however, there were many artists on Alderaan, and so Largo couldn't afford to charge a lot of money. The Viceroy, however, was generous and the Dade family was able to get by comfortably enough with the commission from Largo's Paintings. Shira Dade was the same species as Largo and a native of Dantooine. When she was five years old, her father and mother moved their family from the planet in search of a better job for Shira's father, so that he could better fill the bellies of the seven children he had been gifted with. And so ever since she was eleven, Shira had lived upon Alderaan. Marcus grew up happy, or at least for a while. Tragedy and Humility When Marcus was two years old, his father became violently ill. When the doctors did everything they can and told Shira that Largo only had a few weeks to live, Shira was heartbroken. Marcus, while not knowing what was going on, could sense the distress. While nobody yet knew it, he was already considerably talented in the force but had not yet managed to manifest it physically. However, as he felt his Mother's pain he began crying so violently that neighbors halfway down the block heard it. And luckily for the Dade family, one of their neighbors was being visited by a Jedi. When the Jedi heard the crying, he felt it also through the force. Whatever was causing it had a tremendous force signature, and the Jedi had to investigate. Upon entering the Dade household, he found both two year old Dade and Shira lying around the bed of Largo, crying. Largo was violently ill and was slowly drifting away. Seeing the ailing father, the Jedi asked to help and began laying his hands upon the man, drawing the sickness out of him. After two days, Largo was feeling better than he ever had. The Jedi had used his force powers to heal the man and the whole family was grateful. "My good man," Largo said with tears in his eyes, "How can we ever thank you?" Without missing a beat, the Jedi replied, "By allowing me to take your son to be trained as a Jedi." The Dade family then realized they had traded a father for a son. Not being able to refuse the Jedi's request because of what he had done for them, the Dades agreed and the Jedi took away a happy and bubbly Marcus who apparently thought he was just going on holiday. Life at the Jedi ''--to be completed later--'' Life as a Youngling Padawan Marcus Marcus Dade, Jedi Knight Forbidden Romance Jedi Master Forbidden Arts Leaving the Order Life as Nomad Tragedy in Love Darth Leviath '''The Birth of Darth Leviath Tears rolled down his face as he shook her now lifeless body. "No!" he screamed as if the louder he screamed the more chance there was of her coming back to life. "NO!" he yelled again, shaking her body harder. "Skye! Don't leave me!" The panic welled up inside his chest. He had known her as the love of his life for over five centuries. The panic turned to hatred as he slowly let her body slip from his fingers onto the floor of the complex. His chest heaved as his tears kept flowing and the rage built, a ticking time bomb that would only need the slightly urge to explode. His heaves of sorrow began to turn into soft groans of rage. The Jedi Padawan, who had seen his horrible mistake by now, tried to comfort the man, and it was the worst mistake he could have made. He gently placed his hand upon Dade's shoulder and that was all the ex-Jedi needed for his bomb to explode. "ARGGHH!" Dade screamed, spinning around and grabbing the padawan's hand, pushing it backwards and nearly shattering the bones of his fingers. The padawan yelped in pain, but he barely got the sound out as Dade's other hand collided with his throat and lifted him off of the floor intent to cause him as much pain as possible. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT SPEC! YOU EMOTIONLESS MONSTER!" Dade screamed into the padawans face, which was going blue because of fear and suffocation. The padawans master rushed forward, intent on saving her student from the man's rage, but she was too late. Both Dade's and Skye's lightsabers suddenly rose from the floor and ignited. Flying forward, they impaled themselves into the padawans chest and flew into dade's hands as he flung the padawan across the room with such force that his body shattered upon the wall, killing him instantly. The Jedi Master screamed in emotional pain as she saw the catastrophy. "Why?!" she went to say, but she barely got the words out before Dade rushed towards her and impaled both sabers into her stomach before slicing upwards and cutting her in half length-wise. The two other Jedi were appaled and instantly ignited their lightsabers to take out the rageful ex-Jedi who had clearly fallen to the dark side as hard as you could fall. But they were no match for the combined intensity of Dade's power and fury. Their heads were cut from their body before they even made contact with the man. Dade stood above the corpses, his body still heaving in sighs of grief and rage. He walked towards the door as he heard it open, a young female Jedi Knight entering with Lightsaber at the ready. She didn't even have a chance to ask what had happened before Dade used the force to throw one of the large crates towards her head, crushing her skull. Redemption and Recluse The Twilight Jedi A Force Genocide The Galactic Civil War A New Apprentice Trial by Fire Era of Peace and Rise of the New Sith The Sith Imperial War Quotes Traits and Talents Dade Leviathan was an exemplary master of the force, and it was said that few knew his true potential in the force, except maybe for himself. He was one of the few to master the forbidden, ancient and mysterious power of midichlorian manipulation, but even he, as powerful as he was, was pulled towards the dark side because of the consequences of this choice of power. Dade had one of the highest midichlorian counts on record, although he would always make it sound far higher than it really was. In fact, very few people knew his true midichlorian count, as the original Jedi records that held such information were destroyed during the raid on the Jedi Templar in 19bby. When most people asked Dade what his midichlorian count was, he would usually reply with "Higher than yours," before walking away arrogantly. His true Midichlorian count, which was unknown to most people except for himself, was roughly about 19,000 midichlorians per cell. Dade was also an absolute genius in the force, making him more than the equal of other extremely powerful beings such as Darth Sidious, Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, and Exar Kun. His talents in Alteration Area of the Force were so powerful that legend had it he used to grow trees around his victims while he was a sith lord, slowly suffocating them to death over a matter of hours or days. He was extremely well versed in not only the movements, but the philosophy of combat, and was known to stress the point that the mind mattered more in a fight than any type of strength that you could muster. He was a master of Juyo, having invented his own variation of the style because of it being a broken form, and was also well versed in every other form of lightsaber combat, having had centuries to learn and practice. He rarely, however, used any other form except for Juyo or Shien/Djem So except in training circumstances. Dade Leviathan, however, was easily one of the most arrogant people to ever grace the Templars of Twilight. He considered it for good reason, but sometimes he believed that he deserved the last say in every argument, simply because of the fact that he had been around longer than anyone else. This put him at odds with many other members of the order at certain times. While arrogant, however, Dade was gentle, if in a blunt way. He was however, very objective, and it could be argued that he was sometimes ''too balanced. Behind the Scenes Dade Leviathan has gone through many different changes since his conception by Mark Hardigan in 1994 and his eventual rebirth online in 1999. He originally started as a "good darth vader" concept who wore a purple cape and was known as "Lord Dade." Eventually he became a Jedi, then a sith and finally the Grey Jedi that he is known as today. Dade has almost become an other wordly icon with the templars. His large ego has pretty much made him the "Chuck Norris" of the Templar fandom, with people joking about the insane things he can do, such as blowing up worlds with his mind.